Photogenic
by Onigiiri
Summary: “Come on Shane! Just one picture?” “I don’t wanna!” Slight Smitchie one-shot


Photogenic

_**S**ummary- "Come on Shane! Just one picture?" "I don't wanna!" Slight Smitchie one-shot_

lovelovelove-TS's 44 ways to make a girl happy challenge  
**Number 12-** Take pictures with her

* * *

"**Mitchie!!**" Seventeen year old Shane Gray whined from his spot on the sofa in the Torre's living room. There, he lay curled in a ball in the small corner of the couch. "Quit it!" His voice muffled from the arm rest.

Mitchie Torres, his officially new best friend from Camp Rock, sighed. "Come on Shane! Just one picture?"

"I don't wanna!"

Annoyed, the sixteen year old girl roughly handed the camera to the boy before plopping right next to him on the couch. "Fine. You can sit up now." She muttered as he did so.

"Hey! Why didn't you-?" Before he could even finish questioning her, a bright flash from Mitchie's camera blinded him, leaving a vulnerable Shane slightly dizzy. "What the-?"

Seizing the opportunity, Mitchie quickly yanked her camera from his hands and eagerly looked at the picture's playback. To her disappointment, it was only a quick shot of his dark raven colored hair. "Darn!" She cursed allowed whilst sadly deleting the failed pictures.

"That's what you get!" Shane shouted, now lying back in his previous position.

The girl leaned forward and placed her small purple camera on the table, before telling him, "There, it's on and table. And it's off! You big baby." She muttered almost inaudibly muttered the last part.

Curiously, the boy took a small peek from his curled spot to double check. Who could be sure that she wasn't lying? Sure enough, there on top of the glass coffee table was Mitchie's brand new purple digital camera. And it was off!

Before Shane could sit upright, he couldn't help but feel suspicious. "You have your phone out, don't you?"

"…No." Mitchie answered half-heartedly, her phone slowly slipping from her grasp.

"Put it on the table too!"

"Fine!"

"And my phone!"

A pouting Mitchie lightly dropped the two phones on the table top, right next to the camera. The second the pieces of technology touched the glass, Shane shot up with a grin.

"Thank you best friend!"

The girl simply grunted as a response, crossing her arms over her chest in frustration. "I don't see why I can't take a picture with me and you."

Shane frowned, thinking that his best friend had been finished for the day. "Because!"

"Because what?"

"Just because!"

With a final huff, the brunette toppled over and rested her head on Shane's lap. "I just don't understand Shane! You _pose_ for professional photo shoots that have their pictures _everywhere_. You **smile** with fan girls every time they catch sight of you. You wave to the paparazzi even though they bash you as a hobby!"

"That's different!" The boy exclaimed defensively. "I **have** to keep up a reputation with them."

"Then why do you willingly take pictures with Jason, Nate, Caitlyn, and the rest of your family? You even posed with Tess!"

Shane shrugged nonchalantly. "They're my peeps and parents. I can't deny them that privilege. And plus, Tess falls under the 'fan girl' category."

"So I'm not one of your peeps?"

The boy quickly shook his head 'no.' "You're my best friend Mitch. It's too high up to be classified as a 'peep.'"

"Then why can't said 'best friend' take a sing pictures with her best friend?"

"Because…"

"Because?"

The seventeen year old musician sighed heavily, brushing away his fallen strands of hair from his eyes. "I'd look ugly in pictures with you…"

Mitchie cocked her eyebrow. "What makes you say that? We don't have any pictures together except for the ones during Final Jam!" A moment passed before Mitchie looked straight up and directly into Shane's eyes, staring him suspiciously. "You're not telling me the complete truth..."

Shane answered by mumbling something incoherently, making Mitchie ram her head against his stomach. "Answer me!" the brunette demanded firmly, although she had heard the word 'ugly' once again.

"I'd look ugly compared to you…" He finally admitted softly before turning away shamefully to the side.

Mitchie felt her heart drop. She had never seen Shane so…so self conscious before, except for the times where he had confided to her at Camp Rock. "Do you really think that?" She asked, now sitting upright. "Because…you're wrong."

"I know I'm not." The boy started as he turned back around facing her. Surprisingly, there were no evident tears, but there was a crestfallen expression. "I mean, I have to take pictures like 24/7 and I _**have**_ to smile. Even when I don't want to. I mean, compared to you, your smiles actually show emotion and mean something, but mine; they're just ugly and forced. I'm not even sure if I know how to smile properly anymore. I'm just not photogenic."

The brunette grabbed Shane's hands into her own, holding them close to her heart. "Don't say that." She started off, trying to get him to look directly at her. "Your smiles always tell me something, whether it's good or bad. The people closest to your can see that when you smile big, you mean it."

"But I'd still look ugly compared to you…"

"I should be the one saying that…"

Upon hearing her words, the seventeen year old boy tightly held onto both her hands. "Don't say that!" He scolded her, taking Mitchie by surprise. "You are most definitely the opposite of ugly, unless of the definition of ugly changed to beautiful."

A small blush crept onto Mitchie's cheeks. "You think I'm beautiful?" She asked with a giddy expression. Her voice was filled with hope and excitement.

Realizing what he had said, Shane waved his hand nonchalantly, though a faint blush began to develop on his cheeks as well. "What? Is it illegal for a person to tell his best friend that she's beautiful?"

Mitchie shrugged. "I guess not…" She trailed off. "If that's the case, then I think you're beautiful too!" The girl decidedly answered with a wide grin.

The two sat likes statues for a moment, even if either of their cell phones rung. Wouldn't you feel awkward if your best friend just told you that you were beautiful? Finally, breaking the silence, Shane turned to Mitchie with a devilish smile. "Wanna take a picture and see how terrible we look?"

"Let's just hope we don't break the camera." Mitchie played along; happy the awkwardness had lightened up.

Just as Shane held the camera up to snap a picture of them, the brunette couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. "You know Shane; you don't have to take a picture with me if you don't want to…" She muttered unsure.

"I wouldn't offer if I didn't." Shane reassured her. "Smile!"

Mitchie did as she was commanded to and smiled softly. Just before the flash went off, she felt some warm pressed against her cheeks, sending a slight chill up her spine.

"Thanks Shane." The sixteen year old girl whispered as the two looked back at the picture.

"You're welcome."

Both Shane and Mitchie couldn't help but give in to the urge of focusing on a single aspect of the photo. Shane stared at the exceptionally huge smile plastered on his best friend's face, while Mitchie happily examined her cheek. _'He kissed my cheek…'_ She thought dreamily with the event replaying in her mind.

"Mitchie? Are you okay?"

Hearing his voice, the brunette broke out of her thoughts, trying to hide her embarrassment. "Your picture doesn't count; I can't tell if you're ugly or not." She quickly added.

* * *

**A/N: **Ahh it was like a rant wasn't it? Well, I hope you guys liked it :D Now I just gotta get the guts to finish Internet Girl...Hmm :D Congrats to Kevin and Danielle by the way! I'm too excited for them lol! Oh, and by the way, please don't bash Kevin by saying he's only getting married to get laid. That's just rude and uncalled for. :D Thank you lol! Reviews are welcomed!

By the way, I've learned two things. Excessively filled refrigerators are evil and people that sell celebrity signed guitars are liars! :D (--Searching for fakes on eBay is like a hobby of mine lol!) Oh and **disclaimer**, I own nothing! :D


End file.
